User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive LoC's State, Local Gov't Links ---- ---- =Talk to Me= Seacrest Pic lol, funny, if that doesn't scream Ms. Seacrest I dont know what does --Colberican 21:29, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Election '08 I'm pretty much done with this I think. Would you mind looking it over and seeing if it makes sense. Also, should we move it to a different page title?--Esteban Colberto 19:39, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips and the entry. Is the size and color better? The color was actually the dark blue from a Bush/Cheney sticker, but I agree it looks almost black. I'll change the pics a little later.--Esteban Colberto 19:58, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, sounds good, thanks again!--Esteban Colberto 20:08, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Shinseki pic lol, thanks funny pic --Colberican 19:36, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the hints you've given me. Thought Well, I was going to ask for suggestions before I wrote something. I think Michael Medved needs to be recognized here as a true American Hero (he fights Hollywood in the media and bear invasions in the air). When I googled for "Medved" images I was shocked to see a page full of ...BEARS. It turns out Medved means bear in the slavic languages. I was just going to ask the folks how they thought this should be dealt with. ...but maybe I should just do my usual: sketch it out and let the Colbericians nibble at it. Thanks and question Thanks for the "quote" tag, Watch. And question: where is the best arena here for me to bring an idea up to the folks for discussion? WrongOfTexas 18:49, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Comic site Pretty cool. Thanks, I'll probably use that.--Esteban Colberto 17:51, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :re: gallery tag: very nice, that looks much better!--Esteban Colberto 18:44, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Dear Nancy Are the "Dear Nancy" messages really going to be delivered? If so, will it be via the internets tubes, or via Carrier Monkeys? These things make a difference in what I feel I can say. --thisniss 17:39, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I was joking, too. Sort of. I was just thinking about writing a "letter" versus an "email." But then I slept, which I prolly should have done before I wrote you. --thisniss 20:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Nominations Kentucky has been finalized by myself and thisniss, and I would like it to be nominated for a featured article. --Tbaughm 11:20, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Nomimate? Any of what? --thisniss 05:21, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh. I wasn't planning on it. None of them feel like they are "feature" type contributions. I called them "done," so I would move on for now, but they all still need work. It actually makes me kind of crazy that I can't edit Virginality -- there's so much wrongness there. --thisniss 05:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not just being weird, tho. And I'm proving that I'm not weird by insisting that I'm not. Convinced? Good. Anyway, most of what I've done post-Virg has been short or is still in progress (like The American Family and the Gay revision). My favorite contribution to the tubes is mostly quoting: Big Foot Experts. I would never want to see that nominated. --thisniss 05:40, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Colbert College/Caste System I was thinking about your caste system in progress. What if it had a military type of theme, like the Colbert Nation Armed Forces or something, with medals such as Template:Balls to be awarded at each level? Alos, yes, I can work on the logo but tonight. I'm about to log off for a bit.--Esteban Colberto 19:46, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Book Club I figured it's in the spirit of Stephen just inserting himself into things, i.e. the Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation. I could easily change it if you think it'd be better as a "C". --Esteban Colberto 17:41, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh! It's Oprah's book club logo. :P--Esteban Colberto 17:45, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::I believe thisniss' original aim was for any book that could be deemed "Colbert-approved", i.e. Wigfield which he may not have mentioned. However, I would assume that the tag would mostly be used for books he has given "the mention".--Esteban Colberto 18:26, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Repst template Is the Repst template ready to use? I think it looks great, but wanted to make sure to get the okay before I go back and tag the few Reps I've done recently. (Is there a Senator template coming, too? I might need some Valium to prevent overstimulation) --thisniss 17:33, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :It took me a while to it figure out. I kept wondering, "but what about 11th?" Then I got that I would still use . My mama always did say I was contarded. But now that my gut understands, I feel this is a brilliant system! --thisniss 18:25, 7 January 2007 (UTC) 110th updates I am totally going about this in a random, half-ass way. Just started with what I knew. This is all the fault of the damned Kentucky page! I guess it really did start the whole thing. Anyway, I don't know if there's a plan for the 110th updating, but I guessed that it wouldn't hurt if I just did some where I could, b/c I figured it would save someone else work later. Let me know if I get off track, tho! --thisniss 05:25, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :I got so exited I mispeled it in my summery lin. --thisniss 05:37, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Featured Noms Just voted (as always, you're reading my mind), will read the others and vote more later. I have a question about Constitution - are you keeping it "link free" for aesthetic purity/truthiness? --thisniss 03:55, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Aww, you didn't have to do that. I just meant that I feel guilty about filling up your talk page all the time! (I'd link to irony, as I'm doing it again, but I don't love the irony entry. Double irony!! It hurts. Stephen was so right to put irony On Notice.) --thisniss 04:53, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Wikiality on Wikipedia How about the Ides of March instead of January, give wikifascists something to beware. You just need enough time to get the plan to as many of your users as possible. Good luck! :Well, I hope "your people" support the idea. Since wikiality is the fundamental basis of wikipedia, you'd think that they would recognize your efforts. --In Defense of the Artist 02:09, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Artsty Fartsy category? Just wondering: is there a category for non-evil books, plays, and other cultural products?? You know, the high-falutin' things that aren't destroying America. Like Stephen's Written Word, anything from O'Reilly or Bob Jones Press, the Wigfield (book) and Wigfield (performance), off-Broadway productions of Godspell, Mel Gibson's latest, etc.? I'm not quite sure where to put some of this stuff. --thisniss 04:26, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Really I can work with what's already there. You have more interesting and important things to do, and it was a pretty low-priority question to begin. Thanks for the suggestions! --thisniss 05:34, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Only if you think there's a real need for a "Blessed"/"Truthy" artsy fartsy type category. So far it seems like everyone else is doing fine without. Fartsy is certainly both Christian and American, but the "artsy" will always be somewhat suspect, after all. :) --thisniss 06:42, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::Which one? --thisniss 07:01, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Oops, I meant "Which one" hasn't been used yet? (just curious) --thisniss 07:06, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm going to start putting it on everything I write. --thisniss 07:27, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Nemesisses I'm planning on creating them eventually. And it's defitely begging for some episodes to be written. --Esteban Colberto 03:54, 6 January 2007 (UTC) A Table A table of offenses? Sounds like a good idea, you should use the 9 circles of Hell as a template. --Esteban Colberto 19:35, 5 January 2007 (UTC) re: STJones etc. I wouldn't dare have that grace my precious television tube! Seriously though, I didn't see it. Know of any internet tubes that may take me there?--Esteban Colberto 19:07, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Nitwit? I thought of you more as a Lady of the night. Anyway, yeah, I blocked the guy for a month. Are there any standards for the length of time we should block people for different offenses?--Esteban Colberto 18:35, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Wigfield Disambig I finished the Wigfield disambig page and will try to finish the related pages soon (the town page will be last, since it's the factiest). I reworked the formatting you did (which was helpful, thanks) to build back in a bit more ambiguity. I thought it would be funnier truthier if all the references to "Wigfield" just said "Wigfield" rather than being more usefully disambiguous, a convention I've tried to keep running throughout the "Wigfield" pages. If this is just dumb or too confusing I can change it. --thisniss 01:31, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Gay/Spectrum "Spectrum" is perfect. You rock my world. --thisniss 19:42, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :I will wait with baited breath. --thisniss 19:47, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry I messed up that reference - I couldn't quite figure out if it was two places or one. I'm beginning to wonder if all "Broadways" are gay? If you think the "Spectrum" as I've currently defined it needs truthying up in other ways, please adjust it according to your gut. Following your excellent page naming choice, I was trying to get at the idea of a "scale" versus the more Yes/No distinction the older version seemed to have, but it could still use some work (and an explanation). --thisniss 21:24, 9 January 2007 (UTC) re: Cherry I think I am now at Level 4 of the Virginality scale: Nailed. I can feel the power corrupting already!--Esteban Colberto 17:14, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Kentucky I'm almost done editing out the red links...other than that the page is ready. I'll try to get it done sometime this week, as Sunday is the end of most of my free time for a few weeks. --Tbaughm 19:09, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :I can't take credit for all the content though, a decent part of it came from thisniss and he was a big help on the project. --Tbaughm 01:52, 4 January 2007 (UTC) The American Family That seems truthy. I would still like Family to redirect there, of course. Obviously, this page needs a lot of work, so I am open to any suggestions you might have (i.e., please collaborate/edit if your gut feels inspired). I just wanted to get ideas down before they escaped. They're tricksy that way. --thisniss 20:48, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :If you don't mind making the move, that would be good. My university's server keeps trying to suppress my truthiness today by moving very slowly. --thisniss 21:42, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, "Bad Celebrities" should have been "Hollywood Liberals." Honestly, though, if you see me making such obvious mistakes you should feel free to correct them. I trust your truthiness completely. --thisniss 04:14, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::I was just trying to get you to do my work for me. ;) I'm good at starting things but bad at finishing (I can finish someone else's work, but not my own). This will probably get worse as my semester starts next week and my official responsibilities suck (in every sense) more of my time away from the wikiality.com tubes. --thisniss 06:44, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen New Year That's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Happy 2007!! --thisniss 21:28, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Ack! It looks like I have once again caused you all sorts of template trouble. So sorry. I wanted to make a new TV-related article, and I didn't want it to be lonely, but I noticed that there were only a couple of articles in the category so I thought I'd try to tag the existing ones before I made my new one. I hope I didn't make too much of a mess. I will stop my category obsessing starting ... now. --thisniss 23:42, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Images I don't use an image manipulator. My mother-in-law is a grafic artist, so I have access to a s**tload of clipart. (all public domain). Ace-o-aces 18:14, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Admin I don't know, is it a lot of work? Honestly I've been off work the past month, and now I'm preparing to move cross country and start a new job, so I would only be able to do occasional admin type things. Ace-o-aces 00:24, 7 January 2007 (UTC) OK, I accept the position of admin, as long as you understand can only be a part-time admin. Ace-o-aces 20:53, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Where can I get a primer on all my new godlike admin powers? Ace-o-aces 21:07, 7 January 2007 (UTC)